


Three Dry Brushstrokes

by Almawardy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek: TOS
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almawardy/pseuds/Almawardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra. 5 maggio 2293. L'equipaggio dell'Enterprise è atterrato da poche ore sulla terra, località di San Francisco. L'ultima missione ha avuto la considerevole durata di due anni, sette mesi, tre settimane e nove ore. Il capitano James T. Kirk, il vulcaniano primo ufficiale Spock e il dottor Leonard McCoy, come sempre al rientro dallo spazio profondo, si riuniscono per andare a festeggiare la tanto sospirata licenza. Fintanto che, come tutti e tre già sanno accadrà, future direttive li obbligheranno a una nuova e forse ancora più lunga missione esplorativa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Dry Brushstrokes

 

Three Dry Brushstrokes

L'odore del locale non era dei più invitanti, ben lontano da quell'aroma di tabacco unito a una punta agrodolce di cocktail alcolico che invece addobba a festa l'aria dei locali dove perdere la coscienza di sé diventa quasi un imperativo. Tre uomini, all'apparenza ridicolmente distinti, entrarono a passo stanco ma sicuro, come se fossero consapevoli di provenire da un universo completamente diverso. E in effetti, così era. La missione nello spazio era stata non solo lunga, ma oltremodo estenuante, carica di incalcolati intoppi e fuori programma che alla fine, se possibile, l'avevano resa ancora più lunga del necessario. I tre sedettero a un tavolo appartato, così come tutti i presenti si sarebbero aspettati. Nei loro occhi si rifletteva la malinconia di chi ha viaggiato troppo e ha visto troppi luoghi. Così tanti che il rientro a casa diventava ancora più doloroso del suo abbandono. Anche se non per tutti e tre si poteva dire che quello fosse un rientro in terra madre. Due di loro erano umani, ma il terzo riusciva a distinguersi nello stesso gruppo che dal resto del mondo si distingueva già abbastanza. Due uomini e un vulcaniano:miscela strana quanto ironica. Insieme formavano già un cocktail esplosivo, senza neanche doverne ordinare uno. Ma così funziona: non si può occupare un posto senza ordinazione. Uno scotch, un martini e un acqua tonica. Ancora una volta, una strana miscela. Il capitano Kirk cominciò a parlare, senza alcuna idea riguardo la meta da raggiungere. Semplicemente, parole in libertà, come liberi erano loro dagli alti incarichi. Per il momento. Il capitano amava la conversazione, ed era convinto che la vicinanza tra due persone si esprimesse nella condivisione dei contenuti oltre che nei silenzi. I quali, al contrario, erano piuttosto una caratteristica dell’ufficiale scientifico Spock, il vulcaniano. Non che non fosse in grado di tenere testa al più allenato dei retori, tutt'altro, ma in fondo era un tipo che non amava spendere il proprio fiato oltre la sottile linea della necessità. E poi il cosiddetto Bones, vale a dire il dottor McCoy, una pecora a volte nera, a volte bianca. A volte invece lupo. Tendenzialmente, non del tutto inquadrabile in una categoria specifica. Eppure, difficilmente si sarebbe potuto trovare sulla terra o nell'intero universo, un essere vivente più disposto ad ascoltare e ad assistere un proprio simile. Con le dovute premesse e specifiche, questo bisogna dirlo. 

 

L'odore del locale sembrava non essere destinato a migliorare, complice forse anche la troppa sobrietà. Ma a quello si sarebbe in breve rimediato. A momenti i loro sensi tesi si sarebbero abbandonati al languore del frutto di Bacco. E tuttavia, fra i tre, ce n'era uno che non sarebbe riuscito a distendere i proprio pensieri neanche adagiandovisi sopra, come su un lenzuolo appena rincalzato. Non era un caso che avesse ordinato solo un'acqua tonica. Il fatto che fosse un vulcaniano e differisse in gran parte dai gusti enogastronomici umani c'entrava poco. Al contrario dei suoi due colleghi, l’ufficiale Spock aveva bisogno di concentrarsi e restare aggrappato con tutte le forze a una riflessione che nell'ultima settimana lo aveva attanagliato. Ma prima un brindisi, certo. Se avesse avuto l'ardire di domandare a cosa stessero alzando i calici, era certo che nessuno degli altri due avrebbe saputo dare una risposta soddisfacente. Tuttavia una simile domanda sarebbe risultata un pleonasmo, pertanto irrilevante, e dunque illogica. Alla salute. Che frase ridicola da pronunciare. La salute quanto la longevità possono essere una tale maledizione. E ciò rinforzò la riflessione solitaria e silenziosa del primo ufficiale, alieno tra gli alienati. Era stato circa una settimana prima, durante una di quelle superflue conversazioni che nascono per intrattenere il tempo. Un costume tipicamente umano, ma che lui stesso aveva cominciato inconsciamente ad apprezzare. E lì il superfluo divenne essenziale quanto fulminante: essendo la loro successiva missione quella di dover far rapporto sulla fase evolutiva di una stella con relativa analisi astronomica, il capitano espresse un giudizio leggero ma crudelmente obiettivo, che alle orecchie del vulcaniano suonò del tutto incauto: 

– Qualunque sia lo stadio evolutivo della stella, signor Spock, lei sarà probabilmente l'unico a vivere così a lungo da osservarne i mutamenti. – 

Quale fondamento per questo indebito appunto? Se non quello, certo, di aver occupato la mente dell’ufficiale quasi completamente. Un principio tanto irrefutabile quanto odiosamente biologico, quello che prevedeva per gli umani un'aspettativa di vita ben minore rispetto a quella dei vulcaniani. Pur avendolo sempre saputo, per la prima volta quella consapevolezza assumeva ora un peso netto e decisamente fisico sulle sue spalle. Un vantaggio che, prima di aver conosciuto i due stimati colleghi, non aveva mai vissuto come un fastidio. Se la vita avesse continuato il suo normale corso, sia il capitano che l'ufficiale medico sarebbero di certo venuti meno ben prima della dipartita del vulcaniano. E questo avrebbe significato una cosa sola: un'inevitabile, impotente osservazione degli eventi. 

Quale salute, dunque? Meglio brindare agli affanni allora, o meglio ancora alle sciagure che in un modo o nell'altro avrebbero fatto da collante a quel cacofonico trio che si era macchiato del peccato della quotidianità, il quale in un circolo vizioso aveva portato all'abitudine. E Spock era un tipo vergognosamente abitudinario. La vastità delle riflessioni del vulcaniano bastò a far completare il primo giro a tutti e tre. Ma come un bambino che non è più sicuro di poter finire una portata decisamente troppo grande, così i compagni di bordo, con poche occhiate, compresero e in silenzio concordarono che non ci sarebbe stato un secondo giro. Almeno, non quella sera. Avevano tutti lo sguardo tipico di chi sembra essere troppo vecchio e affaticato persino per rilassarsi. Quale salute, dunque, sarebbe valsa tanta impotenza?

 

L'odore del locale, alla fine, non cambiò. Neanche divenne sopportabile. Fino all'ora in cui ai pensieri è negato rincasare, restarono sedute tre ombre, scintillanti di malinconia. A rendere più sfocati i contorni di quel quadro espressionista, una nuvola di fumo bianco, qualche bicchiere vuoto, e lo strofinio di un panno umido che pulisce i tavoli deserti.


End file.
